


Fairy Tail's Cupid

by Kilanna2016



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilanna2016/pseuds/Kilanna2016
Summary: I do not own Fairy Tail! This is a fanfic only!  Rated 18+ mature content.Maybe Lemons.Happy is fed up with Natsu and Lucy and decides to teach them a lesson. Or will he get a chance too? Nalu, Gale, Gruvia, Miraxus, Stingue and maybe a tad bit of Jerza!Complete 3-16-2020Ranking 2-23-202054 confessions40 nalu4ever20 naluforever13 pantherlily
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

A/N This one will be in Happy's point of view through the whole story. Please enjoy!

I wake up to the feeling of warm sunshine soaking into my fur through the window. Natsu and I had snuck into Lucy house again and were sleeping in her bed. I yawned and stretched like the cat that I am, I am an Exceed which is a talking cat that can use magic to create wings to fly. 

I freeze when I see Natsu and Lucy. They are currently cuddling in each other's arms for Mavis sake! Natsu had his arms wrapped around Lucy and she was curled up into him, her head on his shoulder nose nuzzling his neck. I am so tired of Natsu and Lucy denying their feelings for each other all the time. 

I pulled out my camera lacrima and take a few photos before putting it away again. I have started keeping a scrapbook of when they were being all lovey-dovey like this. One day I will give it to them but not until I'm sure they won't destroy it. 

Then I hear Natsu purring, he told me once that dragons only purr when around their mates or young. He was holding Lucy awfully tight and then I started hearing her moan very lightly. They must be dreaming about each other. They were really starting to rub on each other when I decided enough was enough. 

I'm going to disappear as far as they are concerned and maybe just maybe I can give these two a good push in the right direction. I fly to the guild in search of my friend Panther Lily, Lily for short. When I find him I tell him my plan making sure that no one could hear us, not even the dragon slayers.

Lily just nodded not really showing much emotion when he heard the whole plan, "It's about time those two realized their feelings for each other. How do you plan to make it happen though?" He asked me. 

I shrug before admitting, "I probably need help." 

He nodded, "I'll help, just let me tell Gajeel he is in his own today." I jumped in the air throwing one of my paws as I did celebrating before he flew away smiling. 

I'm glad that Lily and I are friends at first I thought he would try to take my Carla away, she is a beautiful white exceed who sometimes has premonitions, I will win her heart one day! As it turns out, he already has a lady friend named Rose who lives far away. Since Lily was, and frankly always will be, a knight he will never break her trust so I can relax when it comes to that.

When Lily comes back I see Gajeel walk up behind Levy who is reading a book and he just leans against the wall watching her. Lily sees it too and when we go outside away from his hearing range again, "Maybe when we are done with Natsu and Lucy we can do Gajeel and Levy next?" Lily suggested. 

"Oh yes! We can be there Cupid's of Fairy Tail!" I answer only half joking and Lily nods smiling as well. He followed me as we fly back to Lucy's apartment. It's still pretty early so I'm sure they are both still asleep. When I look in the window, I see that I'm right and we sneak inside. 

Lily sees Natsu and Lucy cuddling each other occasionally even kissing each other lightly and he raised an eyebrow at me. I just dramatically point both paws at them my eyes wide open as if to say, Do you see what I mean! He nods his head as if he understands.

We decide to start by setting out Lucy's clothes for her so that we can hide in her closet. When the clothes are very neatly set on the dresser, very Lucy like I think proudly to myself. Lily and I stock the closet with food and water. Making ourselves comfortable, hopefully we will be able to sneak out to use the restroom but we will see.

Then I wrote a short letter to Natsu that I have plans with Lily today and to do whatever. P.S. You should confess to Lucy today, when I get back I would really like for her to be my new mom! I folded the letter and put Natsu's name on the front before putting it beside his scarf, so he is sure to see it. Lily and I then hide in the closet to wait.

A few more hours go by and Natsu and Lucy are still rubbing on each other snuggling and kissing. Lily and I could clearly hear Natsu's purrs and Lucy's moans. They had steadily become louder and louder as time went on. 

Then we see as Natsu's eyes pop open and he is searching around the room. Then he looks down seeing everything Lucy is doing to him and we see him go rigid as we both wince. I'm pretty sure he didn't wake up because he realized it wasn't a dream. Lily and I had seen the way the covers moved and I'm pretty sure that Lucy's knee had pushed more than a little roughly against a very tender place. 

Natsu then tries to untangle himself from Lucy but she is latched on tight. She moans almost directly into his ear before biting lightly on it. Making Natsu submit to her, she continued to nibble on his ear and he couldn't stop the purr that he escaped him. It actually seemed to startle him to know that she had caused him to purr. He gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, earning a slight moan from Lucy. 

We watch as he cuddled into her enjoying her touches her kisses and her moans. He however no longer kissed her back like he did when he was asleep, he did continue to purr. Suddenly Lucy licked his neck and then bit him earning a deep raspy moan from Natsu, "Lllluuuuucccce." 

She woke up...

"NATSU! What are you doing in my bed!?!" Lucy then yelled out, "Lucy kick!" Kicking him out of bed. "What are you doing here?" She asked him now in a fighting stance in from of him. 

"Luce, why are you so loud in the morning?" Natsu groaned sitting up barely hiding both his boner and hickey he had gotten from her. Then he froze as he sniffed the air.

Even Lily and I could smell the arousal thick and heavy in the air and Lucy who had been sleeping in only a thin white tank top and pink shorts, that were not only wet but soaked through. It was not a small spot either her shorts were almost entirely wet. Without saying a word Natsu jumped up pinning Lucy to the her bed behind her. He inhaled her scent loudly before he started kissing on her neck, sucking lightly as he did. Lucy had tried to say something but her words only came out as very lustful moans. Natsu licked her neck taking a deep breath before baring his teeth ready to sink them into her neck when Lucy was finally able to say his name, "Natsu?" Her voice was very breathy and quite but it was enough to snap Natsu out of it. He flung himself backwards and he crashed on the floor. He was shaking, his right hand clenched over his heart and he was biting his left hand hard. Hard enough to draw blood, I watched as his blood oh so very slowly dripped down his fingers from his teeth.

"Go take a shower now!" His words were quiet as he begged her to go. Lucy just sat up staring at him wide eyed and confused. "Now!' he shouted making her jump. She saw the clothes Lily and I had set out on her dresser grabbed them and ran into the bathroom. None of us were surprised when we heard a very audible click of her locking the door behind her. 

I looked at Lily my mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock only to see him in the same state. I had never in a million years would have believed Natsu could have attacked Lucy. Not ever and now as I turn back to look at my friend I see that he is crying silently, still on the floor where he landed. This is bad.

It didn't take long for us to hear the shower turn off. Natsu seemed to panic and decided to block the door. He leaned against it and slid down it so that she couldn't open it out. He is an idiot, the door opens in. 

"Don't come out, not yet. Please," he begged her tears still running down his face. 

"Are you going to do it again?" She asked timidly from behind the door. Thankfully the closet was close enough to the bathroom so we could hear them. Although we couldn't see them very well. 

"No, no never again. I understand if you hate me now just wait a little longer and I will leave. I'm so sorry." He begged her his voice drained as his tears still fell.

We hear the door crack open and Natsu jumped across the room away from her pinning himself to the wall and floor clearly afraid to be too close to her. "I don't hate you." She whispered. "I'm just... Confused."

He just stared at her for several minutes before we see him swallow. "What are you confused about?"

"Why did you do it? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" She asked seemingly more confused with each question. 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. You never have," he seemed to fidget for a minute before, "I really didn't want to tell you like this." He laughed a little, "I love you. There I finally said it." He laughed some more before burying his head in his hands. "Now you hate me, but I said it. Luce I love you. I always have simply being around you was enough for me, I didn't want to ruin what we had. But I think it's safe to say that isn't a worry now. Not after what I did." His tears were still flowing when he removed his hands from his face. He looked up at the ceiling, "Luce hates me now." He broke down covering his face again.

"No I don't," she responded before walking out of the bathroom slowly closing the door firmly behind her turning around she looked at Natsu again who had looked up in shock. "I could never hate you. I'm just... Confused."

I watched as Natsu swallowed seemingly confused before asking, "What are you confused about?" 

"What happened exactly? What made you do it? One second your fine and the next it was like... Well that." She left it as it was. Natsu seemed to nod his head a little taking in her questions. 

"Did you look at your shorts at all?" He asked her, blushing as he did. She turned a little red but nodded slowly. He continued, "I... Well when a dragon is in love when they smell that their love's... Arousal they can kind of loose track of their... Logic? I think that's the word, it's probably not though." Natsu tried to answer her getting more frustrated each time he had trouble finding the right words. 

"Makes senses?" Lucy asked him. Natsu looked relieved and nodded in agreement. 

"And well dragon slayers, we get most of our heightened senses from the dragons that raised us. Including, apparently, our mating instincts. We only mate once and it's for life. The magic that bonds us would be far more powerful than say a marriage ceremony. We can never leave our mate, not ever. So most... Wait a long time before picking a mate." Natsu summed up. Sometimes he really isn't an idiot, I think to myself.

"You love me?" Lucy asked fidgeting with her hair still leaning against the bathroom door. I could see Natsu visibly gulp before nodding. 

What happened next seemed to surprise everyone she ran across the room and landed in his arms wrapping her arms around him. I watched as she looked up at Natsu's tear stained face her own eyes brimming with her own tears but with a huge smile on her face. "I love you too, Natsu."

At first Natsu was just sitting there frozen but then as her words sank in he slowly began to smile before long his was almost as big as hers, "Really?" She nodded her head and he wrapped his arms around her now too. 

Before long we could smell both of their arousal fill the air again. I had started eating my fish and Lily had started eating a kiwi. I guess we weren't needed after all.

I looked at Lily now smiling before grabbing the pen and writing on the notepad between us. 'This is going great!' I look to see Lily nodding in agreement. 

I turn back to look at Natsu and Lucy again still on the floor, crying, holding each other. I watched as Lucy seemed too stiffen again and she looked up at Natsu again. "Should I stop?" She asked him hesitantly. 

"Only if you want to, Luce I don't want to force you to do anything. I can wait forever if that's what you want." He whispered sniffing her hair, inhaling her scent. "Even if your body tells me a very different story, I will wait." He moaned. "This is enough." 

She nodded and curled into him cuddling into his arms. "Maybe we could move back to the bed though?" She asked him shifting a little in discomfort. Natsu smiled and picked her up laying her down on her bed before laying next to her. They quickly resumed the position they were in when they were still asleep. Cuddling together, happily exploring each other's bodies, clothes still on. 

I look over at Lily who is scribbling on the notepad and when he was done I read, 'I wish they would just get on with it it's driving me nuts!!!' I hold back the laugh I want to let out. He didn't use any punctuation but the three exclamation points and his handwriting was a lot like Natsu's. But I go ahead and nod anyway. 

An idea enters my head and I sneak out of the closet and silently make my way to the kitchen, I grab the flowers that were on the table and set it near the bed before reaching back to the closet holding my breath. I try not to gasp as I see Lily staring at me wide-eyed his mouth slightly open. I see him mouth, 'Are you insane?' before I nod smiling holding a finger to my lips motioning for him to stay silent. 

After a few minutes of Natsu and Lucy kissing, snuggling and giggling they look around the room. "It's a good thing Happy's not here could you imagine his teasing us if he saw us now?" Lucy asked propping herself up on an elbow looking down at Natsu smiling. 

He looked confused, "It's weird I could swear I smell him though?" He sat up looking around as well and saw the note I left by his scarf. He reached over kissing Lucy on the lips before standing up walking to the dresser and seeing the fish bones I had also thrown in the wastebasket nearby. He opened it now and read it and laughed. 

"What is it?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

He turned back to her bringing the letter with him and handed it to her before climbing back into bed. 

"Natsu, I have plans with Lily today so just do whatever and don't worry about me. If your smart you'll spend the day with Lucy maybe in bed? Don't lie I know you love her. P.S. You should confess to Lucy today, when I get back I would really like for her to be my new mom!" Lucy read the note out loud. Realizing what I meant by spending the day in bed she blushed really red. "Just what exactly do you tell him?" She squeaked. I have my hands covering my mouth preventing my giggles. I glance at Lily to see him doing the same. 

"Nothing a swear!" Natsu laughed, "But he's not wrong." He gently brushed the hair out of Lucy's face. Before kissing her tenderly. 

"Will you be my mate? Forever and always?" He asked between kisses. Pulling her closer. 

She leaned into his kisses before purring her answer, "Yes." She pulled him closer for a deep kiss. When they pulled away from each other they were both gasping for air. Natsu was in a bit of a daze as he then started to kiss along her neck right where he left a hickey earlier. "Natsu?" Lucy's voice came out barely louder than a whisper. 

"Hhhmmmmm?" He asked moaning as he did. 

"What do we have to do to mate?" She huffed a little trying to catch her breath before continuing, "Is it just sex? Or do we have to do more?" The way she said it was more like a moan than an actual word. 

"Hhhmmmmm?" Then he pulled away snapping out of it. "Mating? I would mark you first most likely the neck where your scent is the strongest and where everyone could see it. I would bite you but it shouldn't hurt the magic will be pouring into you and back to me again and again. At some point I will, uh, Well I will thrust into you. We will start having sex before I release your neck. But none of it should hurt." He insisted on that. "With my hearing I hear a lot of girls saying how bad it hurt their first time but I swear none of this will hurt you. Sex should never hurt." By the end he was purring again nuzzling her neck. 

I hear Lucy gasp out as her chest rose from the bed trying to somehow meet Natsu's touch. "So should we get undressed first?" She finally managed to ask.

Natsu froze and pulled away from her studying her face as she continued to breathe hard, still excited from his touches. "You want to mate now?" He asked her his voice so low I almost didn't hear it. 

"Does it mean we will be together forever?" She asked him. He nodded still only watching her. "Then yes," she answered. 

"I thought you would have wanted to wait until, well until you thought about it?" He grudgingly admitted still not having made a move. 

"What do you think I was dreaming of before you woke me up?" She asked him. 

He looked back at her again slightly pink now, "Me?" He answered as if it were a question.

"Every night, for over a year now. Actually it's been for most of the time we have known each other." She giggled a little admitting that last part. "I love you, Natsu Dragneel, the thought of spending forever together is only everything I have ever wished for."

I was about to awe but Lily clamped his paw over my mouth just in time. 

"I love you too Lucy," he paused for a moment them added "Dragneel. Lucy Dragneel, my Luce." He smiled before he started to help her undress slowly as he kissed her and caressed her soft body. We watched like the cats that we were as they slowly threw their clothes on the floor when we finally saw the last garment, Lucy's underwear, hit the floor. 

"Are you ready Luce?" Natsu asked her they were both out of breath but she nodded anyway tilting her head so that her neck was exposed to him. The side that had a dark purple hickey on it. He kissed and licked on it making Lucy a moaning mess before he finally took a deep breath before his teeth could sink them into her neck. 

"N-Nat-sssuuuuuu!" Lucy moaned having buckled under him he put his free hand behind her back making her keep that arch. I could hear her moans rise and fall as Natsu seemed to bite her harder. Hours seem to go by as her back would lift and fall again keeping rhythm with her moans. "N-Nat-sssuuuuuu, please?" She begged him her voice was starting to fail her. Suddenly I see Natsu jerk forward into her causing a whole new chorus of moans to sound from her. 

When at last they seemed to fade their whole bodies seemed to move. Slowly at first but building up speed. Natsu had released her neck and they were both moaning and screaming often enough kissing each other to silence the louder screams. 

Lily and I had gotten bored and started playing a silent game of cards as we listened to their weird noises. When we got tired of that we watched them again. When we looked back Lucy was on top of Natsu and sliding up and down him. Her breasts jiggling in the air in front of him, his hands on her hips helping her up and down. When he decided to take one of her nipples in his mouth which of course made Lucy louder. 

I picked up the pen again and wrote, 'Do you think we can make Carla and Rose feel that good?' 

Lily read it before putting his fingers in his chin thinking. He took the pen from me and answered, 'maybe if we are more careful?' I nodded and looked out the closet again. 

Lucy and Natsu were moving really fast now. They were almost constantly screaming now, very loud and then as if someone had flipped a switch I saw both of their faces scrunch up as if they were in pain and they froze, just before they collapsed. 

Lucy seemed to mouth the word sorry and tried to get up again but failed plopping down on him again. Natsu chuckled as if she said something funny and wrapped his arms around her. "You're not going anywhere." Before he kissed her temple still holding her close. It wasn't long before we could hear light snores coming from the bed along with purring. As to whom was doing what I couldn't tell. 

I looked back at Lily and shrugged, 'I guess it's over.' I mouth to him he nodded and we cleaned up our mess before sneaking out the open window. I looked over at them one last time and saw both Natsu and Lucy fast asleep. I have never seen them happier than they are now wrapped in each other's arms. I see on Lucy's neck a small red twirl that resembled a flame with what looked like gold stars surrounding it. I guess that is her mark, I smile to myself and follow Lily out the window.


	2. 2

"Did we actually do anything back there?" Lily asked me when we were a safe distance away. 

I nod a little, "Yeah but not really enough to say we did. Do you think we should still try Gajeel next?"

He looked puzzled then shrugged, "I guess so, I do have a plan, especially after seeing how Natsu and Lucy were." 

He then told me the plan and I couldn't help but fly in the air in my excitement. "That's perfect! Let's go talk to Levy now!" I cried out.

"Not yet we have to get my place ready first!" Lily scolded me. I kind of chuckle in response. We go to the market and get a few different things and set up at Gajeel's and Lily's house. If you can really call it that I mean they are living in a cave behind a waterfall. To be fair I guess it is nicer than mine and Natsu's place. It's larger and it does have running clean water and plumbing. It even has a fairly nice kitchen in it which is surprising since I thought Gajeel would have eaten the appliances. 

I guess Lily noticed me looking around and said, "Gajeel had to replace all the metal with his own so it would be good enough." In other words he ate the metal and replaced it with his own so that he couldn't eat it. Gotcha. 

"Now that everything is ready are we good to ask Levy?" I ask him making my eyes really big at him. He just laughed at me and nodded his head. We take off into the air and head to the guild. 

When we arrived we saw Gajeel and Levy in the corner. Somehow Levy had migrated into Gajeel's lap. I look over at Lily just to see him slap himself in the face before pointing at them. So now I understand he is just as frustrated with them as I was with Natsu and Lucy. 

We fly over and land on the table in front of Levy. "Levy, can I ask you something?" He asked her. 

"Hhhmmmmm?" She mumbled without looking up from her book. 

"Levy? Please?" I ask her now and that seems to startle her.

She looks around the guild and then back at us. "Where's Lulu and Natsu?" She asked. For some reason she calls Lucy Lulu; but I guess I can't say anything cause I call her Lushie all the time and Natsu calls her Luce. 

"They went out to do some training or whatever. I didn't want to be around them while they did so I'm hanging out with Lily today." It was mostly the truth. Training was a strong word for what they are doing but whatever. 

"Oh..." She sighed. 

Lily cleared his throat, "So can I ask you for a favor?" Now he has Levy's attention and she smiles and nods, waiting for him to continue. 

"Well I was wanting to know if you would spend the night with us tonight?" Gajeel had been taking a drink of water and promptly spit it out, choking when he heard Lily say that. 

"Well I wouldn't want to impose," she hesitated after nearly jumping out off her skin at Gajeel's reaction. Did she even realize she was sitting in his lap? He just shook his head trying to clear his throat. 

"You wouldn't be, I already have a bunch of stuff and a couple cots set up. Happy is going to be staying and we were considering inviting Carla as well." Lily responded ignoring Gajeel who looked completely confused. 

"But Carla won't come unless another girl comes so we thought we could ask you first and even if she says no we could still hang out with you." I add on. 

"Ah, that's very sweet that you want to make sure she's comfortable! Sure I'll stay the night so long as it's okay with Gajeel?" She looked up at him and he nodded.

"I must have forgot all about his sleepover thing I usually take a mission when Happy and Natsu come over." He grumbled. 

"Didn't you hear me earlier? Natsu's not coming he is with Lushie." I huffed like I was angry at Natsu. 

"Oh, I guess I'll join then?" He looked at Lily completely confused as to if he was allowed to or if he should. 

Lily nodded, "Good it will be your job to make sure we have enough snacks. So if you want more you better go get some. Happy and I got chips and dip, soda, veggie and fruit trays and even a meat and cheese platter."

"Sounds like you two have the works what's the occasion?" Levy asked us. 

"Natsu's gone!" I jumped up in the air flying in circles. "He always wants all the snacks and tried to keep us up all night. So this time we will sleep well and eat well!" Levy giggled at my antics. 

Unfortunately Mira and Erza heard me and came over. "Where did Natsu go?" Erza asked.

"Why would he leave you behind Happy?" Mira added slightly confused. 

"Natsu and Lushie went training, I could have but I didn't want to. They should be back in a few weeks." I shrug again only stretching the truth by saying training. They would easily be gone for a week or two I remember Natsu telling me once that dragons mate and kind of go on a honeymoon that varies from type to type. He said his might even be a month. Good thing Lucy paid her rent yesterday. 

"Oh," they seemed disappointed and left. 

Lily chimed in, "Is that how long it takes?" I nod my head and signal that I will tell him more later. He understands and we bring our attention back to Levy and Gajeel. Lily glared at Gajeel until he finally agrees. 

We all smile and I say, "I'll go ask Carla now then!" Lily follows me over to Carla who was waiting on Wendy to return from somewhere. 

"Carla we are going to ask you to come to a sleepover but we want you to decline," Lily whispered so the dragon slayers couldn't hear him. She looked at us confused but nodded her head. 

"So Carla will you come to a sleepover with us tonight, Levy and Gajeel will be there?" I ask much louder. 

"No, tomcat. I have other things I need to do tonight maybe next time?" She softened her words to add, "If you're doing what I think you are then good luck." She winked at us I nod and offer her a fish which she denied but this time she smiled so I'm making progress!

"Next time it is then," Lily thanked her and dragged me back to Gajeel and Levy. "It's just the four of us then." He looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Are you two ready? It's almost 8pm." 

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe I was that sucked into my story. I'm so sorry Lily, Happy. Yes, let's go." Levy responded quickly putting her books away except one. At least she only felt a need to bring one? I think, I can't help eyeing her large bag.

It didn't take long to get to Gajeel's and Lily's house. When we did we started playing different games like pin to tail on the dog, I somehow managed to pin it between his legs every time earning a frown from Lily, but I swear I didn't do it on purpose! Lily and I even had a drinking game but it was juice although both Levy and Gajeel thought it was alcohol even to our protest. We did decide to play into it. They wouldn't believe we were sober so why not?

"So Lily, Happy what do you think about Gajeel?" Levy asked us when Gajeel went to get more snacks before the last store closed for the night. 

"What do you mean?" I fake slurred laying on the floor looking at her. Lily who was next to me looked over at her questioning.

"Well, as a person?" she hesitated. 

I nodded pretending to think about it while Lily answered. "He is a bit gruff and rough around the edges but he is still overall good."

I nod and added, "I think he likes Natsu more than he says but enjoys fighting with him too much to admit it." 

Levy just looked at us as we played with our tails in the air. "Do you think he likes me, as more than a friend?" She blushed a little looking away from us as she did. Lily and I started laughing really hard which seemed to tick her off. "What?" she practically yelled. 

Lily and I could hear Gajeel outside he had frozen when he heard her question. "Of course he loves you!" I cackle like an old lady. 

"It is pretty obvious that he has feelings for you," Lily added as we ignored Gajeel. 

"How is it obvious? I haven't noticed anything!" She defended herself. 

"That's because you are always reading instead of looking around. If you paid any attention you would have noticed he only talks to you, otherwise everyone else has to start talking to him first." I tell her in a matter of fact kind of way. 

"Yeah, He doesn't talk much at all. Unless you come up." Lily added. 

"That doesn't mean he loves me, or even likes me." Levy whispered but she was smiling at the thought. 

I stand up to fast and land back on my butt, maybe there was alcohol in our drinks? I look up at Levy and smile, "I bet he wants you to be his mate just like Natsu wants Lucy to be his." I cover my mouth like I said a big secret. 

"Mate?" Levy asked ignoring what I said about Natsu and Lucy. 

"Yeah mate. It's when a dragon slayer picks one person to spend the rest of their life with. Their magic is older than marriage and stronger too. You can never leave your mate." I tell her. 

Lily looks at me, "I remember you telling me about that! It binds them together and lets them talk using a mental link no matter how far apart they are." I nod at his comment. "A dragon or dragon slayer are very protective of their mate and offspring nothing will stand in their way of protecting them."

"You remembered all that?" I asked him ignoring Levy who was completely engrossed in what we were saying. He nodded his head and I smiled. "Well did I tell you that depending on the element and the person's personality their 'honeymoon' can last anywhere from a week to two months?" I puffed out my chest as if I had anything to be proud of. I'm going to have to pay two months of Lucy's rent I frown slightly but quickly erase it. I will just do it tomorrow so I don't forget. 

"Nope, you didn't." he frowned thinking the same thing I was. "So if Natsu and Lucy mated would they take two months?"

"Probably, he is excitable and a fire dragon slayer." I groan. 

"What about Levy and Gajeel I wonder?" He looked over at Levy as he asked that. 

"W-w-w--w-why would y-y-y-you wonder that! she screeched at him.

I ignored her and her stuttering, "Probably about a month. Gajeel is more cool headed than Natsu and much calmer too. Although I don't know how iron stacks up in the rankings." I admit. He nodded his head. We could hear Gajeel outside huffing seemingly confused as to whether he should feel proud or insulted. 

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Levy yelled at us beet red. We just smiled at her and laughed. 

"I like you Levy. I'm glad you and Lushie are best friends. When Natsu makes her my mom it will be nice to have you around." I smile at her.

"Your mom?' she asked me confused.

I nod, "I guess you weren't around when I hatched. Natsu and Lisanna hatched me and Natsu raised me after Lisanna disappeared to Edolis. Natsu is kind of my dad even if he doesn't act like it most of the time."

"I didn't know that! Wait why don't you call him dada or papa or just dad then?" she asked slightly confused. 

"I didn't know that either, why didn't you tell me or even Carla that?" Lily asked.

I just shrugged, "It's not really a secret most everyone at the guild knows it. I guess you guys just don't pay enough attention. But I guess Lily is the only one who wouldn't have had a chance to know." I frown at him, "Sorry about that." He nodded in understanding. 

"I guess I do just get so sucked up in my own world of books I forget about the world around me." Levy frowned and looked at me, "I'm sorry."

I wave her off, "What is there to be sorry for? Let's enjoy our party! If Gajeel is too much longer we will fall asleep before he gets back."

"That reminds me, where should I sleep? Just so I can set it up?" Levy asked us nervously. 

"Don't worry I'll show you your bed it is already set with blankets and pillows and things." Lily says showing her the cot closest to Gajeel's bed. She blushed and nodded setting a small book next to it. I frown and so does Lily. 

"Nope!" I snatch the book away flying into the air. "No books allowed, if you don't fall asleep before needing a book then we are terrible party host." I squeal. 

She blushes a little turning a light pink, "It's my diary, okay please I wanted to write in it before Gajeel gets back." I nod and give it back to her. 

"You better hurry then my guess is he will be back in about five minutes." Lily advised her. She nodded quickly and started doing just that. Gajeel heard Lily and seemed to decide five minutes would be long enough to wait. 

Levy was just putting down her pen when Gajeel walked in. "Hey look who's finally back!" she teased him. Lily and I laughed and we continued to play games. We finished our game of go fish and started playing a board game making Gajeel participate as well. It wasn't long before Levy was doing a victory dance and we were all laughing. We ate and drank far too much and were growing sleepy. 

I looked over at Lily and he nodded, "Tickle fight!" I yelled and we started by attacking Levy and she tried to get us back but it wasn't working so she tried Gajeel much to his embarrassment. He was quite red and she took that as him holding in his laughter and doubled her efforts. 

I then grabbed a pillow and so did Lily. "Pillow fight!" he yelled and we thumped each other before going after them. Now Gajeel and Levy were both freely laughing and trying to hide their yawns from all of us. But we noticed. We kept it up going back and forth between tickle fights and pillow fights until Levy couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. 

"Okay, time for bed!" Gajeel growled at us picking a compliant Levy up and over his shoulder. 

"Tonight was so much fun." Levy yawned curling up into Gajeel's neck instead of fighting him, making the iron dragon slayer blush. "We should do this again."

"Yeah Shrimp, we should." Gajeel whispered in her ear laying her down in her cot. She however wouldn't let him go. "Shrimp?" he questioned. 

"Hhhhmmmmmm?" she answered still not letting him go. 

"You can let go now." He growled looking at us as we pretended to be asleep already. 

"Mmmmmm, No." she murmured tightening her hold on him. 

He looked over at us again and shrugged, carrying her the extra couple feet to his bed he laid down with her in his arms. She cuddled in closer even nuzzling his neck giving it a gentle bite. "Mine." I heard her mumble. Gajeel of course turned bright red and Lily stretched as if he couldn't get comfortable. He got up and curled up next to me in my cot, since we are cats I gently move so we are curled into each other. 

Gajeel unaware of the fact that this is a cat like behavior relaxes and curls into levy himself and when we start purring he follows suit relaxing further. We slow it down gradually as if we are falling asleep and stop when his become very loud. 

So he has admitted at least to himself that Levy is his mate. I smile and so does Lily. We wait for several minutes and silently move our cots to the living room and then go back to move their positions just slightly. We silently agree to put them in the same position as what Natsu and Lucy slept in. Moving Levy's leg to be on top of Gajeel. In fact we slowly move her to be on top of Gajeel all the way which seemed to relax him more as he shifted on his mattress. To more comfortably hold her. We loosen her clothes just a tad and we are about to move her more when we freeze. Levy had started moving on her own curling right into Gajeel's arms. 

We watched as she started nuzzling him giving him slight kisses on his neck. We found a good hiding place so we could watch things unfold. She started acting much like Lucy had but a lot more into it. I could have sworn she was awake as she covered him in kisses. Gajeel started moaning but it didn't wake Levy up or didn't concern her at all if she was already awake. What surprised us most was when she started purring back to him. 

Then she started moaning and talking to him as well. "Gajeel." She kissed him some more. "Mine." We saw Gajeel's arms tighten around her. "Gajeel... Please... More." she purred. She had moved to his ear nibbling as she went. "My mate." we hardly hear her whisper. 

That seemed to be what broke Gajeel because now he is wide awake and trying to pry Levy off of him. "No, Gajeel's mine!" she whimpered latching onto him. This couldn't have gone better if we had planned it. Oh wait we did. I silently laugh to myself earning a glare from Lily. He didn't want me to ruin all of our hard work. We go back to watching them. 

Gajeel was trying to be gentle every time he touched her she would moan begging for more making it even harder each and every time. He was about to give up when she smiled and kissed him on the lips. "Gajeel, I love you." I watched him pale and freeze. Levy seemed to get frustrated. "Answer me!" she huffed. 

"Are you awake?" he asked her almost like he was afraid of what she would say. 

"How else am I supposed to tell you I love you?" she asked in return. 

He pulled her in and kissed her long and deep and when he finally released her they were both gasping for air. "I love you more than life itself," he breathed pulling her in for another.

"Do you mean it? she asked timidly he growled in response taking her lips again. Leaving her breathless and slightly dizzy. 

"One day if you would let me... I would want you to be my mate." he whispered probably thinking we were still in the room. Technically we weren't. 

This seemed to shock her and she jumped on him sucking his tongue into her own mouth and earning a moan from him. They continued for several minutes and Lily and I could see Gajeel's hard on below Levy. I don't know if it's a good thing that she is that short or not. Her legs were straddling his stomach his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

"I would be happy to be your mate, anytime." she growled back at him. 

He pulled away forcing her away so he could look at her. "Are you sure about this? There is no going back, it is permanent." He studied her as if his very life depended on it.

"If Happy and Lily weren't sleeping by us I would say lets do it tonight," she growled earning more than twitch from Gajeel. 

He looked over to where our cots used to be and saw a note on the bedside table. I didn't see Lily leave it. I grinned at him to only get a grin and thumbs up from him. I turned my attention back to them and see Gajeel reading the note in the dim lamp light. He gihi-ed and handed the note to Levy who read it out loud. 

"Sorry Gajeel and Levy but Happy got home sick so we flew to his house for the night. Don't worry we will lock the door on our way out. I will leave my key here so be sure not to lock us out. P.S. Gajeel be nice to Levy, Happy was talking about wanting to go on a mission just the two of us so we will probably be gone before you get up in the morning. See you in a few days." 

She looked over at Gajeel and smiled and he returned it. "You were saying?" he asked her. 

"Make me yours forever." she growled before attacking his lips in another hungry kiss. Just as with Natsu and Lucy we watched as they mated for the first time. After they passed out I silently fly over to get a look at Levy's mark. It is an open book with a screw sitting in the binding much like a bookmark. I smile and fly back to Lily as we leave the house doing just as Lily's note said. 

"I think we did a lot this time!" I cheer after we are halfway to my place. "Let's check in on Natsu and Lucy before we go?" I say as I see the turn to the apartment. He nodded in agreement. 

We silently fly to the window and look in to see Natsu and Lucy very much asleep and I flew in and wrote a quick note. 'I see you did what I asked! Don't worry I won't tell anyone what you two did. Hehe. I will tell everyone that you went out training so don't worry about it! I'll see you when you come out. Love Happy!' I show Lily the note and he nodded his head in agreement. I left it in the same place as last time and Lily and I left careful to close the window this time. 

We then flew the rest of the way to my house and slept the rest of the night...


	3. 3

A/N Happy Valentine's Day! Here is some lovely BL for you! If your not interested in BL stories you may want to skip this chapter. But you will miss a good part of the story. 

When we get up the next morning we come up with our next plan and what to tell the guild. "We can't really use the same excuse after all they have never been training together before," I say out loud. 

"Yeah they have but it was while we worked at the council so..." Lily cuts off. 

"No one would believe us would they?" I ask him. He shook his head agreeing with me. We sat thinking for a little while Lily eating a kiwi and I was eating a fish. "We could say we are all four going on a trip to some library and we could go to Sabertooth for a day or two?" I suggest. 

"Yes, that's perfect then we can come back saying we got bored. Everyone knows Gajeel will do anything Levy says and she could stay for months!" he beamed at me. 

"Great! Then lets pack and I need to stop by Lucy's apartment to pay the landlady. Then we can go." I jumped up and we both started packing up our things. We had thankfully thought to pack a bunch of Lily's things before the sleepover yesterday so his stuff was here already. I get into my secret stash of jewels and get enough for the next two months of rent plus a little for spending money with Lily. I also grab the silence charm it was just a little slip of paper but it was supposed to keep all sound inside it's area. 

We fly to the apartment and see them through the window they are very awake and enjoying each others company I go inside through the doorway relieved that I can't hear them from outside. I go to Lucy's door and slip the charm under the door and then go downstairs to the landlady. I tell her that we are going on a trip and will be gone for a while. I hand her two months rent telling her as such and she nods and thanks me. 

Lily and I then go to the guild and tell Mira that Lily and I were going with Gajeel and Levy to some library and didn't know how long we would be gone. I wink at Carla before offering her a fish. She just smiles and shakes her head no. But she is still smiling I think to myself as Lily and I fly off to the train station. We get to the station just as the train heading for the Sabertooth guild. We boarded the training chatting happily together as we did. We even took a little cat nap on the way there. 

When we woke up, we found that we still had another hour to go. We stretched and asked for a bit of ice cream from the train's food car much to their surprise they hadn't realized we were Exceeds until we flew up to order. They gave us our order and we paid before going back to our seats. 

"Maybe Lector and Frosch could use our help getting their dragon slayers mated too?" I ask Lily. 

He nodded before answering, "Maybe." We then finish our ice creams and stretched out on the seats. 

When we arrived we went directly to see our friends who of course were with their dragon slayer partners. "Where is Natsu?" asked an excited Sting. 

"And Gajeel?" added Rogue.

"They aren't with us we came by ourselves today." I groan we don't have to be attached to them all the time, I think to myself.

"We wanted to come and see Lector and Frosch!" Lily added a little loudly, I guess he is peeved too. 

"Oh..." Sting and Rogue replied together obviously disappointed. 

"What's up?" Lector asked us looking between the two of us.

"We wanted to have an Exceed only day so we thought we would invite you two with us." Lily explained calmly eyeing the two dragon slayers behind them. I nodded my head in agreement. 

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch added. Lector looked back at Sting and Rogue who shrugged and nodded. 

"Great then it's settled! Let's go!" I cheer while taking off into the air. Lector looked back at Sting before following and Frosch just followed behind Lily. We played some tag in the air before leading them to the park well outside of either Sting or Rogue's hearing distance before turning on them Lily and I crossed our arms and stared at them. 

"What?" asked nervously. 

"We have been setting up our dragon slayers with their mates and we wanted to know if you wanted us to help with Sting and Rogue?" Lily answered him with the question. 

Lector sighed in relief, "Yes, they are driving me crazy!"

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch agrees. 

"Do you two know what happens when they find a mate?" I ask them. They shook their heads and I explained it to them. When I finished, I asked, "Do you know who their mates are?" 

Frosch looked at Lector nodding his head and Lector answered for them both, "Each other." He glared at us as if ready to fight. 

"Yippy!" I jump up in the air doing a victory fist bump. "Two at once, this is going to be great!" 

Lily nodded his head in agreement and rubbed his chin. "Now how to start? We can't do them the same way we did Natsu or Gajeel." 

"You already finished with your partners?" Lector asked.

"Yeah, Natsu we only needed to cover for him with the guild so no one went looking for him or Lucy and Gajeel and Levy we spent the evening with and we gave the guild their cover this morning." I say.

"They took about half a day each." Lily added.

"Maybe you can get it done then because they won't listen to us at all." Lector complained. Then we spent the next couple hours coming up with a plan. 

"Do we all understand what we are doing?" Lily asked us all.

"Aye sir!" I exclaimed and Lily simply smiled, nodding. 

"Yes!" Lector answered.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch added.

"Great let's go!" Lily took charge and we all went flying.

When we had everything ready we met back at the park. "So are we ready?" Lily asked.

"Sting and Rogue are tailing us as we speak," Lector answered quietly with a grin. 

"Frocsh thinks so too!" Frocsh added. Sometimes I wonder if he ever says anything else. 

"Great!" Lily shouted and we all jump up doing a group high five cheering as we did. Then we go flying to our destinations with a confused Sting and Rogue following us. 

It didn't take long for us to get to the first place and that was a dog park as much as we all hated it. But the best place for Sting and Rogue to hide was across the street at the romantic cafe to watch us. So now is as good a time as any for us to get over our 'fear' of dogs. We fought off the dogs for what felt like hours until we realized that the two slayers had finally sat down and the dogs were actually pretty nice. I will never ever tell Lisanna or Lucy that. We were actually laughing and taking care of the dogs when Lector gave us the signal that the men were relaxed. Even Frosch was a giggling mess playing with an extra tiny puppy who was licking our paws. 

Once a good amount of time had passed we decided it was time to leave. We had set the cafe up to serve them a couple sweets and drinks already paid for. By now they should be pleasantly sated and relaxed. We head to our next destination, the lake near the couples park. We sat fishing for a couple hours with them walking around so as to not attract too much attention. Our plan was going quite well if you ask me. We caught some fish and had our lunch and took a short cat nap right there in the sun. 

I looked over with nearly closed eyes to see Sting and Rogue smiling and chatting and wait a minute did I see them holding hands. Sting and Rogue had a slight blush on their cheeks as they walked around only glancing at us every now and again just to make sure we were still there. 

When we got up and stretched we decided it was time for the home stretch; a movie and then dinner. We slowly head over to the movie theater and buy our tickets for some romcom that none of us actually wanted to see hoping for the best. As we were entering the screening room I saw them at the counter asking for whatever movie we went to. I can't help the smile on my face as I closed the door behind us.

"This is going great!" I whisper excitedly at the others. 

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch answered while Lector and Lily grinned and smiled. 

"Let's get our seats, remember we have to be in the front!" Lector announced like it was news. It was just in time we were still in the air when Sting and Rogue entered so they could see us as we were taking our seats. About half way through the movie I sneak a glance back between our seats to see how it is going. Sure enough I see them both laughing just like everyone else and I definitely see them holding hands and I even see Rogue lay his head on Sting's shoulder. I grin and give the others a thumbs up. We actually enjoyed the movie quite a bit. 

When it was done we flew up in the air, laughing as we left the room and slowly made our way to the exit giving the two slayers enough time to catch up and stay relaxed. Once outside we pretended to debate about where to eat until they could clearly hear us. We finally decided to go to a cheap little diner on the edge of town and eat outside. Leaving them only the option of a really fancy place next door. We had already ordered ahead and paid just like we had at the cafe. They had to buy their own movie tickets but otherwise we had them all set and if they got anything extra of course they had to buy that as well. 

When we arrive we enjoy our food and even play on the little outdoor play area they had set up for kids. I could see Sting and Rogue staring into each others eyes holding hands as they ate. I also saw many people glare angrily at them but they walked away. We had it arranged with the wait staff to make sure their date was uninterupted at least for today. The ladies in particular thought we were super sweet to arrange a date for our friends without them knowing and happily agreed dragging the reluctant men with them. When the ladies made a point of the fact that the two hottest guys in town were gay meant all the men had a much better chance with the pretty ladies they had smiled and agreed sheepishly. 

As we saw their date coming to an end we added a small extra detour by the beach there was nothing nearby and we just laid on the sand and looked up at the pretty sunset. We chatted and truth be told I know I had a lot of fun and I'm sure they did to. 

"We should do these kinds of things more often,' I sigh smiling.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch added and Lily and Lector laughed agreeing. We continued laying there until the sun was long gone and watched as the stars lit up the sky. 

I pointed out all the stars that I had learned from Lucy. They listened awed by what I knew and I taught it to them as well, even showing them how to tell what time it is using the stars. We just laid there watching the stars and I sneaked a glance at Sting and Rogue to be rewarded with seeing them engaged in a kiss. Well it definitely took longer than either Natsu or Gajeel but to be fair we had to do it at more of a distance than before. I smile and say really loudly, "I could just fall asleep here." This was the last part of our plan. 

"Don't worry Yukino and Kagura said we could all stay at their house tonight!' Lector cheered loud enough that there was no way Sting or Rogue could say they didn't hear, Frosch nodded rubbing his eyes standing up just waking up.

"What about Sting and Rogue won't they be worried?" Lily asked reciting his lines. 

"Nah, by now they would have seen the note I left at home saying we would be staying there," Lector puffed out his chest exaggerating with his acting. 

"Cool!" I say and we all get up to follow them to the girls house until we were sure that Sting and Rogue had stopped tailing us. 

Then we backtracked to their place. We found them reading the 'note' Lector had left laughing at how silly they had been. Just when I thought they were only going to laugh they attacked each others lips kissing as deeply as they possibly could. (BL nsfw scene to follow)

Sting and Rogue were hungry and they didn't hesitate when it came to each other. Sting started undressing Rogue slowly as if trying not to startle him out of their kiss. Rogue growled and pulled away much to Sting's disappointment. Rogue took off his own clothes and grabbed Sting roughly surprising him. 

"Rogue?" Sting questioned enjoying this new side of him. 

Rogue stripped off Stings clothes thankful that his jacket was always open and he never wore a shirt. "Mine," Rouge muttered as he began sucking on a very tender part of Sting's neck. 

"Yes," Sting moaned stretching to let Rogue have better access. They slowly made their way to the bedroom discarding unwanted clothes as they went. They no longer had anything on by the time they made it to the bed. "Wait." Sting growled just before Rogue could bite him, earning a growl and whimper from the dark man. 

"I want us to be equal. The first time we both have to cum inside each other." Sting hissed already feeling the pressure to thrust inside of him. Rogue smiled and nodded kissing him gently before biting into his neck. Sting moaned out and an echo seemed to be created in the small bedroom. 

We watched as Sting lifted his legs around Rogues waist and Rogue pushed inside of him. I almost didn't see them put any oily stuff on each other. Rogue slid in as if this was where he was meant to be. When he finally released Sting's neck they started moving rapidly. After an hour or so of them moaning and kissing and thrusting Sting grabbed himself hissing. Earning a growl from Rogue. "Not yet," Rogue warned Sting nodding as they switched positions. Sting now on his hands and knees with Rogue behind him. "Do you want me?" Rogue teased him. 

"Yes," Sting moaned barely able to contain himself. Rogue called out as he thrusted some more and freezing until he collapsed. Sting was not done he was determined to do just as his mate had. He turned Rogue over and bit into his neck just as Rogue had done him and thrusted into him. It did not take nearly as long but to be fair he had been holding it as long as he could, thanks to Rogue.

When we were sure the two men had passed out I went and checked their marks. They were identical a black and white swirl like a sun with black and white beams coming out of it. I wonder if Natsu and Gajeel will have a mark on their necks as well or if only the Lucy and Levy will? 

We fly silently out of the house and when we were far enough away we all high fived. "Thank you both so much!" Lector bowed and Frosch followed suit. Lily and I just smiled at them and congratulated them on finally having happy partners. 

"We better hurry if we are going to catch the last train back to Magnolia." Lily confirmed my suspicions I nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you stay the night here?" Lector asked shocked we were leaving. 

"I plan on studying transformation magic like Lily and Carla did and I need to be somewhere familiar to do it. Less stress and I'll be more likely to succeed." I tell them. Lily just nodded, he was going to help train me and help me make a surprise for Natsu and Lucy. 

"Well, okay then. Please be safe and when we meet again let's hang out like today." He smiled at us. We nod and they fly with us to the train station. We continue to wave from the train until they are out of sight. We curled up together ready to sleep the best way possible, with a friend. 

We wake up in the middle of the night to a girl screaming checking the cars. I look up at her and groan. "Do all girls scream to wake people up?" I look at Lily who shrugged. 

"You can talk?" the dumb girl asked. 

"We are Exceeds," I growl at her. "Are we in Magnolia yet?" I'm still groggy as I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes. 

"We will arrive in about five minutes. I am so sorry for startling you awake." At least the girl had some manners. I nod and look over at Lily and we both stretch. The girl leaves us still pink in the face from embarrassment.

"I wonder what all that was about?" I ask Lily who shrugged. 

When the train stopped we got off and made our way to mine and Natsu's house. We fell into a deep sleep once we got there.


	4. 4

It was late morning when we woke up and Lily and I got up to make lunch having slept through breakfast. Lily stopped me from getting a fish to eat. "What's wrong?" I ask him still rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"How serious are you about learning transformation magic?" he asked me, studying me as he did.

"Very! I'm going to win Carla's heart by showing her how hard I can work!" I smile at myself before going for the fish again only to have Lily block me again. 

"Then rule one: No fish'!"

"What?" I screeched back at him.

"As Exceed we have to give up the one food that we cherish above all others while we train. Giving up kiwis was so difficult you have no idea the pain and suffering in store for us." Lily looked down at me now. "If you are serious about learning you must give up eating fish until we are done."

I start to cry but nod my head. For Carla I will do it. "Now what do you want to transform into?" Lily asked me startling me. I look at him confused and he goes on, "You can pick anything at all not just people or large cats. We can go to the library and get the book you will need to study. You have to learn about their bodies before you can transform into them. 

I think for a minute and remember how Natsu was so sure I was a dragon before I hatched. I smiled and asked, "Do you think I could become a dragon?"

He nodded, "It won't be as big as a regular dragon maybe about the size of a horse but yes you could become a dragon."

I smiled, "Then let's get to work!" I cringe as I eat yucky cereal for what is probably the first time. We do exactly as we had planned I 'borrowed' Levy's reading glasses from her room. I'm sure she won't mind. Lily didn't say anything but frowned and did not come into the room. Then we made our way to the guild. 

Everyone turned to see us silent. I turned around to look behind us but no one was there. "What?" I ask. 

Everyone went back to what they were doing and we flew to Mira. "Sorry about that we forgot you weren't with Natsu." Mira apologised for everybody. I frown.

"I'm my own person you know!" I whined and pouted. She just apologised again. Lily and I made our way to the library. When we got inside and saw it was empty I huffed, "I don't want anyone to know that I'm studying. That will show them when I'm done!" I turn to Lily before asking, "Can I transform into more than one thing or is it only one?"

He rubbed his chin for a minute, "Well you could do more than one but it will be hard and will require a lot of studying." 

I nod, "Can you sneak me a sleeping bag and some food every now and again? I don't think I will leave until I'm sure I can do it." His eyes go a little wide but he nods his head. 

This is how the next several weeks of no fish went. I stayed in the library learning everything I could about dragons, humans, and jaguars. I don't know why I picked jaguars but I did. When I was about half way through I had a book on mythical animals fall and hit me on the head. It opened to phoenixes and griffons. So I added one of them too. I am going to learn as much as I could. 

After the first month I was able to transform into two with no issues. I couldn't help the feeling of pride I felt for myself. I then decided I would have to be able to do simple things like fly which is a lot harder as a dragon than when I am normal sized and breath fire because of obvious reasons. 

I was still studying but now I would leave with Lily so that he could help me build an actual house for Natsu and Lucy. I knew Natsu and I know he wants lots of kids. I also know Lucy and I know she likes comfort. So Lily and I worked hard to try to finish in time and after we were done for the day I worked hard studying my transformation magic careful not to forget what I already had learned. 

It was nearing the end of the second month and we had decided to have lunch at the guild only to have Levy and Gajeel walk in. Everyone was a little surprised to see them so soon when they thought they were at a famous library and well everyone knew Levy. 

Lily and I were sitting at the bar eating ham sandwiches and kiwis which are surprisingly good. When they walked up to us. "I don't think I have ever seen you eat anything but fish and junk food before Happy." Levy awed. I just shrugged it off hoping they wouldn't read too much into it. 

Thankfully Gajeel decided to interrupt. "We have a question for you two, let's talk outside." Lily and I nod having just finished our meal and followed them. When we were a safe distance away Gajeel growled at us, "What is going on? Why was everyone not worried about us? I understand myself but Levy?"

"We told everyone that you two went to a famous library really far away." Lily answered as I nodded. 

"Why?" he growled. 

"Because mating takes a lot of time and you two sure didn't need anyone to come looking for you. Or do you disagree?" Lily explained not getting an answer from Gajeel.

"So no one knows?" Levy asked quietly.

"I know I talk a lot but that is really something you two should do." I answered and this time Lily nodded. "Don't worry Lily and I still have a couple weeks of plans so you two don't have to worry about us interrupting at all." I grin and not only Levy but Gajeel blushed too. "I think you forgot something and you need to go back to the library." I sigh as if it was obvious. Lily and I flew back into the guild to finish our drinks and get a little dessert. Levy and Gajeel walk in behind us and they get loud. 

"What do you mean you forgot your books and glasses?" Gajeel groaned.

"It wasn't my fault you were in a hurry!" Levy grumbled. 

Gajeel growled and picked her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the guild. "Let's go." A little dramatic I think to myself but it had several people chuckling and no longer concerned about them. Knowing Levy they would probably be gone for several more weeks.

It's been a week since Gajeel and Levy came to the guild and Lily and I were still going strong. Whenever we would stop in at the guild they stopped expecting Natsu and assumed I was with Lily. No one brought up my lack of fish again either thankfully. I started offering Carla flowers because I had no fish to give her and she would actually smile and take them. Once she even gave me a kiss on the cheek saying thank you. I no longer care to offer her fish she obviously likes flowers more. 

Lily no longer needed to help me with the actual training but he was with me at meal times when it was hardest to go without fish. I have grown fond of both kiwi and Carla's tea that she started offering me when she found out that I was training, but it just wasn't the same. I still wanted fish. I have mastered dragon, jaguar and human but the fourth is a lot harder, probably because there was so little information about them. I even learned some other magic when I would get frustrated with it. I can now breathe fire or ice.

Having said all that I still studied. I even stopped by once a week to restock Lucy's fridge while they were asleep. It won't be long before another months rent was due and I was running out of ideas. I thought Natsu's mating was only supposed to last two months not three. If they don't come out next week I will just have to pay the rent and hope for the best. It's a good thing that Natsu and I had so much in savings. 

The house was almost finished and Carla was actually coming over to help us decorate a little. Not much Lucy and Natsu would do most of it. Just enough that it didn't look bare. "So what are you going to do with your old house?" she asked me one day. 

I blushed a little as I ate my grilled cheese and tomato soup. "Well I'm going to live there, I was going to build on it and turn it into an Exceed size house by adding a floor right in the middle. Maybe make a couple bedrooms and a second bathroom?"

"A few bedrooms?" she asked also turning a little pink even through her soft white fur.

"Well one day I plan to ask you to be my mate and I hope we can a few babies..." I stopped seeing her fidget. She is truly beautiful. I think to myself. 

She leans over and kissed my cheek and whispered, "If you finish let me know." Then she took off leaving me behind. I just stared after her. 

Lily coughed ignoring the whole scene, "I guess we better get to work." He grinned picking up a hammer. I smile and we get to work. Since we were basically cutting the house in half and building rooms into it rather than actually adding on it. It went much faster. In fact I almost forgot to pay Lucy's rent.

Lily and I worked hard and scaled things down to our height. We left the bathtub the way it was because who doesn't like to swim in a pool? The paint was dry and the place looked good. Lily and I brought in our furniture and collapsed. We had spent the last three months working and honestly it showed our muscles were well toned and my transformations helped a lot throughout the whole process. I was finally able to master my fourth form and in the morning we would go to the guild and I would ask Carla to be my mate for life. Things were going great. 

The next morning I looked over at Carla and asked Mira for a fish and a carnation. She smiled and gave them to me. I sat down beside Carla and gave her the flower before giving her sweet kiss on the cheek. I still watched her as I took my first bite of fish in what seemed like forever. It was good but not as good as the way Carla looked while she blushed. 

I finished my food and jumped up transforming into a human, my ears and tail still remained just as Carla's did when she transformed. I held out my hand to her and Lily started playing the guitar. She transformed herself and took my hand the whole guild dead silent except for Lily's strumming. I danced with her in my arms and now that we were human her blush showed easily along with mine. We didn't say anything for a while and just giggled as we danced. 

When Lily's song was coming to an end I got down on one knee and asked what I have always asked. "Will you be mine forever?" This time she nodded a couple tears threatening to spill out if she tried to do more. I jumped up wrapping her in my arms and kissed her on the lips for the first time. 

When we opened our eyes we were back to our exceed selves and laughing and kissing again and again. Lily threw a couple flower crowns at us and told us to get out of here. He would take care of Wendy for Carla. He said it like he was grumpy but he couldn't stop smiling.

The guild erupted into cheers as we left to our new house that I only completed yesterday.

I don't kiss and tell. So just assume that we mated the way that cats do and the way that humans do since we both had those forms. We came back to the guild about a few weeks later too much hooting and hollering. "The newly weds are back!" Lily yelled out. 

Wendy ran over and gave Carla a hug and then she shyly gave me a hug as well. Gray tried to tease me only to turn bright red himself when I told him that we would be expecting eggs in a couple months. I ordered her favorite tea for her and helped her up. Much as she tried to wave off the attention I could still see her happy blush. I pampered her as best as I could and she insisted on drinking her tea in human form. As cats pregnancies go by really quickly so what was only a few weeks was the equivalent to a few months as far as the baby was concerned. 

She sat on the stool showing off the baby bump and I transformed as well to kiss on her belly and then on her lips. Making her giggle at my ticklish touches. Now that we are mated our human forms look older and Carla's bust was about as big as Erza's now. I honestly don't care but it seems to matter to her so I just nod my head and cuddle into her. 

Gajeel even comes over to congratulate us and Levy cooes over Carla. We were all having a great time partying when the doors slam open.

Natsu and Lucy walk in holding hands. "Hey it's about time you two show up!" I call out to them and Carla waves. They look at us for a second not recognizing us at first. 

"Happy? Carla?" They ran over and squeezed the life out of me and Lucy congratulated Carla and asked how far along she was and Natsu ruffled my hair asking when I learned to transform if I was so busy?

"My baby is already grown up!" Lucy cried as I transformed back into my regular self and let her squeeze me in a big hug.

That got people's attention, "Baby?" MiraJane asked, staring hard at Lucy and Natsu. They kind of chuckled nervously.

"Leave my mom and dad alone! They are tired enough as it is." I protest squeezing Lucy tighter. "Lushie, Carla is my mate for life now isn't that great!" I looked up at her smiling. 

She looked down at me and smiled whole-heartedly, "It's the very best!" then she very gently pulled Carla into the hug and she went back into her white cat self making it both easier and more comfortable for everyone. 

"Let's party!" Natsu yelled earning a bunch of cheers around the room. It was nice to have my family back.

"Hey flame brain how does it feel to be a grandpa before you actually have a kid?" Gray yelled at Natsu and to my surprise Lucy is the one who punched him. 

"Can't you knock it off for one day!" she screamed at him. He just shivered and held up his hands in defeat from where he landed on the floor. Lushie can be very scary.

Natsu was laughing his ass off, "That's my Luce!" 

"Your Luce?" Mira asked but was ignored when I transformed asking Lucy for a dance. 

"Absolutely Happy!" Lucy giggled and we danced around the guild and people started playing music. Gajeel and Levy started dancing and everyone just kind of shrugged and joined in. I dropped Lucy off with Natsu telling him to make her happy and they started dancing. I grabbed my beautiful bride and we started dancing as well. 

"Juvia wants to dance with Gray-sama." I heard her pout and I kicked Gray when she looked away. 

"Go dance with her!" Carla hissed at him and either too afraid to say no to my pregnant wife or glad to have an excuse he does as he is told. Carla smiles gently at me and leaned her head against my chest. "Are you going to be late tonight?" she asked motioning to the icy idiot and water mage.

I groan, "Maybe but I will deal with them tomorrow." I motion towards Natsu and Lucy. "Tonight I want to show them their new house so I will be close by." I grin at her. She purrs happy with my answer before kissing me gently. 

Master comes out seeing us all paired up as couples and Carla pregnant and honestly he probably doesn't even know who we are. "What on Earthland is going on?" he yelled out getting everyone's attention and the music stopping. 

"Hey gramps, I'm going to be a grandpa!" Natsu yelled out at him. 

"I'm too young to be a grandma!" Lucy cries. Natsu just laughs and puts his scarf around her neck making her stop and smile at him. She then leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The guild hall had been quiet before with only a few chuckles here and there but after that kiss it was dead silent again. 

"WHAT?" Everyone but the Exceeds demanded. They didn't seem to hear anyone as they continued to gently kiss one another. Lucy giggled as Natsu would occasionally tickle her with feather light kisses. I shrug nod a Lily who started playing the guitar again and started dancing with Carla again. We ended up flying into the air our normal cat selves and danced above everyone. 

I saw Gajeel and Levy just shrug and give each other a gentle kiss before resuming their dancing as well. Everyone hurriedly moved out of the way as the three couples danced around to happy to notice everyone else. Carla and I would go back and forth between cat and human as we danced and back and forth from the ground to the air. 

"I'm drunk." I heard Master say before turning back around and going back to his office. Our guild mates just watched as we danced smiling and giggling at each other. 

"So Mrs. Dragneel, do you have any plans later?" I heard Natsu growl in the still very quiet room. 

"Mrs. Dragneel!" Mira screamed unable to take much more she sat down in a daze. 

"Mr. Redfox, I'll have you know I'm a married woman!" Levy giggled at Gajeel's playfulness.

"Well Mrs. Redfox he is a lucky man." We all heard him growl. I heard a crash and found that Mira had fainted crashing onto the floor. 

I shrug at Carla who giggles and kisses me gently. "I'm almost ready to go home can you take me?" she asked sweetly. 

"Of course, I can."


	5. 5

Gajeel tugged on Levy the moment she yawned to the door. "Let's go home." he growled. She had nodded and reached for his neck, he picked her up and she cuddled into his neck. He just smiled, ignoring all the things that people were yelling out trying to get answers from him. In fact I don't even think he so much as noticed. He left the guild hall and I took Carla's hand and pulled her over to Natsu and Lucy. 

"Lushie, Natsu let's go home?" I asked pretending like we all lived together. 

I startled them out of their thoughts and probably whatever they were saying through their mental link. "Sure Happy we will drop you off before we go-"Lucy started but I interrupted her. 

"Let's go!" I whine and Carla giggles a little. 

Lucy just smiles and picks us both up and cuddles us, "My babies," she whispered. Carla flinched a little at that but cuddled into her arms and I once she took the thought in. She is my wife now. "Bye, everyone!" Lucy called out not noticing the looks of horror on their faces as Natsu slings a protective arm around her shoulders and we walk out. 

"They really do act like a family." I heard someone say from inside. "What happened to get them all acting weird like that? Did you see Gajeel and Levy?" "When did they all get married and why did they hide it from us?" They were fading as we got further and further away. I smile to myself I finally have most of my perfect family...

"Lushie, when are you and Natsu going to have babies together?" I asked now rubbing Carla's belly.

Lucy turned a little pink but she answered anyway, "I don't know, Happy. It will just happen when it does I guess." 

"Do you want babies?" I asked her, her face went a little redder. 

"One day, I would like to have lots and lots of babies," she whispered and looked up at Natsu, with what looked like fear on her face only to see him grinning happily. 

"Lots and lots," he purred nuzzling her ear before nipping at it. I smile I know how much Natsu wanted a large family and knowing that Lucy wanted the same meant they were likely to get it. After all we are Fairy Tail, we are a family. 

We get to mine and Carla's house and Natsu laughs, "Couldn't wait to get rid of me I see." he tried to tease when he saw that the sign now read Happy and Carla and not Natsu and Happy. I laugh while I turn to make sure Carla gets in safely. 

When I turned around and faced them they seem confused. "I have a gift for you as a congratulations on finally getting together." I couldn't help the smirk on my face. "After all I was right and you two llllllooooooovvvee each other." They chuckled and waited expecting some kind of boxed gift. "It's this way!" I guide them and they follow me down the road just a little bit before seeing the house. 

"Has that house always been there?" Lucy asked confused. 

"No and it shouldn't be this is still our property." Natsu growled. I laugh getting his attention and his anger soothed.

"This way," I sang out and they continue to follow me to the house. "Here we are! Your new house!"

"What?" Natsu and Lucy gasped shock evident on their faces. 

I nodded my head happy with their reactions. "Lily helped me build it and Carla helped decorate it. No one else knows about it. And look here is your sign." I say proudly the sign read Natsu and Lucy's house. I throw them the keys and continue on, "No one but Lily, Carla and us know about it so no one should bother you for a few days. Although you should move Lucy's things from the apartment soon. Her landlady is scary." I make a face that they laugh at and they give me hugs and kisses and thank you's before I pry myself away. "I have to get back to my wife now." I smile as I wave goodbye going home.

The next morning Carla wanted to stay home and relax but shooed me out the door. "Go get the other knuckleheads straightened out!" she smirked before closing the door in my face. I pouted, I wanted to spend the day with her.

I flew to the guild and walked in to find Lily already there. "Hey Lily are you ready?" I asked him to fly over. 

He lifted an eyebrow and asked me, "Are you? Your kit or kits will be here soon." 

I nod and sigh, "Yeah, Carla wants it all done before they get here." 

He whistles, "That's not a lot of time." I nod in agreement. "Well then we better get to work, we have three done and three to go." I groan as he pointed that out. The last three were Gray and Juvia, Mira and Laxus, and Erza and Jellal. We had our work cut out for us. 

Mira saw us talking and that I seemed upset and came over, "Is everything alright you seem a little down." she asked with her sweet smile. I looked up at her and sure enough Laxus was watching us talk and he could probably hear us talking with his dragon hearing. 

I groan, "Carla wants us to get the impossible done." She nods her head as if understanding me. "She wants me to help our friends get with their one true love and honestly it was hard enough between the four dragon slayers that we already did.' I groan.

"Wait, you did that?" she interrupted slamming the glass she had in her hand on the counter. Lily and I nod our heads together slightly scared of her reaction. "How? I have been trying for years to get them together but no, nothing. Wait did you say four dragon slayers?"

I nodded and listed them off, "Yeah, first was Natsu he was actually really easy, then Gajeel he was also easy but his took a little time and then Sting and Rogue they took a bit of both work and time." I teased her.

"Who did Sting and Rogue end up with?" Her eyes were like stars and Lily and I shook our heads.

"They will tell everyone when they are ready." Lily advised her. She gave us a dirty look but then smiled. 

"I'm just glad I wasn't the only one trying to get them together. So many of you are hard headed." she teased.

"Speak for yourself I have been married for quite some time now." Lily huffed. I facepalm myself, no one knew he was married except Carla, Gajeel, Levy and I. "What?" he asked looking at me then looked up and saw Mira and he jumped back behind me. 

"You're married?" she screeched getting almost everyone's attention. He nodded and he stayed where he was cowering behind me. 

"Why are you hiding behind Happy? Most people hide behind people who are stronger than they are." Gray asked, walking into the conversation just then. 

I rolled my eyes, "Gray your clothes." He did his normal little freak out looking for wherever he left his clothes. I give Lily a look and he sighs understanding before he nodded. I follow Gray and Lily talks to Mira. 

"Gray why don't you tell Juvia how you feel?" My question earned squeak from some nearby pillars and Gray groaned.

"Why do you even care shouldn't you be home with your pregnant wife?" he snapped back at me. I rolled my eyes at that and wait for a real answer, he didn't hear Juvia's squeak and didn't know she was there. "Because, if I tell her she will leave. Are you happy now, Happy?" he hissed. Too bad for him Juvia had moved closer and heard every word. 

"Never Juvia will always love Gray-sama!" she gushed and attacked him expecting to get just a hug but tripped over my tail so instead she got a real kiss. Oops how did that get there I grin to myself. I watched as the whole guild froze and surprisingly Gray kissed her back. What had started out as an accident turned into a really romantic sweet kiss. Their kisses were light and tender and Gray had slowly wrapped his arms around her as her arms went around his neck. I flew back to Lily and held out my fist and he tapped it, smiling.

While everyone was watching them Lily and I looked up at Laxus smiling. I saw him visibly shiver but motion for us to come on up anyway. Mira was distracted so we did. Laxus huffs, "You really think it will work?" he motioned down to Mira. We smile and he blushes. "What do I have to do?" We give him a written copy of our plan and go over it with him. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked and we nodded full smiles. "Okay, I guess I can at least try." 

Lily and I go back to a very red Gray and Juvia who had stopped kissing but were still cuddled up together. I handed Gray a note that said, 'To bad you lost to Natsu; he is already married.' I winked and he tore it to shreds as I laughed. 

"Juvia, would you like to go on a date with me? Tonight at the cafe you like so much." Gray asked almost too quiet to hear. 

"Yes, Juvia would like that very much!" she answered and he helped her up. 

"How about in an hour I'll see you at the dorms?" he asked her. She nodded and he left. He better be picking out a ring. I think to myself. 

Lily and I fly after him and keep watch of what he is doing. He goes to some sort of cafe and makes arrangements with them and as he is leaving he sees a jewelry shop and goes inside. I grin to myself. Maybe I can have them all done before my kits get here after all. We watch from a window as he picks out ring and pays for it.

"Do you think this is going a little too well?" Lily asked me. 

I shrugged at him, "If it was it would have been done before Natsu and Lushie came back." he shrugged in return.

So the end result, we did not see what he got in the jewelry store. But I have a good feeling. This is it and if Laxus follows through on his side we will get him and Mira together soon too. I'm so excited I could almost go without my fish. Almost. 

Lily and I were watching the restaurant and saw Juvia walking our way. I guess she saw us because she came directly to us. "Hello Happy, Lily what are you two doing here?" Juvia asked us. We just kind of laughed and Lily told her that we were looking into fancy date places for our wives. 

"I didn't know you two were married." She looked at me and then added, "I knew you were having kittens but I didn't know you had gotten married." 

"Exceeds are different like that. When we mate it means we are married. It is the same with dragon slayers, it's magic that binds us not a piece of paper." I inform her huffing a little.

"What about divorce and things how do you deal with that?" she asked me.

"Exceeds mate for life just like the dragon slayers. There are no do overs only our one and only." Lily answers for me. I smile nodding in agreement. Maybe that is why the dragon slayers and exceeds get along so well. Because our magic dictates so much of what we can do in life but also what we want to do in life? I think to myself. 

"That must be so nice, knowing that at the end of the day you are with the one that you love. Juvia wishes that Gray-sama and Juvia were like that. Juvia would be so happy." she sighed.

"Do you want to spend forever with Gray?" I asked her seriously. Everyone knows that she is crazy for him but is it really crazy to know who you love the moment you see them? After all that is how I felt about Carla only I didn't stalk her like Juvia did Gray.

"Yes, Juvia would be willing to give up everything else if Gray-sama loved Juvia the way Juvia loves Gray-sama." she sighed thankfully she didn't go all crazy about it though. I looked past her to see Gray standing behind her his mouth open and flowers in hand, frozen in place.

I smile and look back at Juvia, "So if he asked you to marry him and leave all of Fairy Tail behind would you?" I asked her.

She frowned before answering, "If that is what Gray-sama wanted then yes Juvia would even leave Fairy Tail even though Juvia does not want to." 

Gray coughed now, "Well it's a good thing I don't want us to leave then I suppose." he nervously chuckled causing Juvia to spin around and freeze. He held the flowers out to her before adding, "Shall we go in?" she nodded and they left Lily and I behind. 

I looked at Lily and smiled. He sighed before saying, "He hasn't asked her to marry him yet." I just smile at him, it's only a matter of time.

We flew around a little before finding a good hiding place to listen in on Gray and Juvia. They were actually laughing and smiling throughout the meal. I was about to fall asleep when I heard Gray getting serious.

"Juvia... Did you mean what you were saying to Happy and Lily earlier?" Gray asked her blushing slightly. Watching him I could see that he was shaking like a leaf to anyone else they probably would have thought he was cold. But the cold doesn't affect him the way it does other people because his ice magic kind of requires it. 

She blushed a little before nodding, "Juvia loves Gray-sama very much." She seemed to be taking things quite seriously tonight. She wasn't gushing or anything, I can't help smiling at the fact that I helped with this. They only needed a little push. Okay Gray needed a second push hopefully they wouldn't need another. 

"Well I-I-I..." Gray took a deep breath before starting over. "Well I was wondering if you would-"

"Gray! Juvia! What are you two doing here?" Cana yelled out slurring like always, cutting Gray off. Lily and I both facepalm ourselves at her bad timing.

Gray looked startled freezing as he looked up to see their guild mate. Juvia couldn't help frowning a little before putting on a smile anyway and greeting Cana. "Juvia and Gray are on a date!" She smiled at Cana in a way that made my blood run cold and I could see Lily shiver.

Cana looked over at Gray and then she slung an arm around him laughing, "It's about time you manned up and asked her out!" her slurring was so normal I could make it out as if she were talking normally. Her voice dips down and I could see that Juvia was having a hard time making out what Cana was saying, "If you hurt my Juvia I will make you wish you had never been born." she then started laughing again before waving saying goodbye. 

"What did Cana say Gray-sama?" Juvia asked almost afraid of the answer. 

"You know Cana always drunk and saying stupid stuff." he answered nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I can't help frowning and pulling at my fur slightly. He is an idiot!

Juvia nodded before putting her fork down, "Juvia will be right back. Juvia needs to use the restroom." I watched Gray nod and I pointed at Lily motioning for him to follow Juvia. He nodded understanding what I wanted him to do and when she was out of sight I flew over and hit Gray on the head. 

"Ow, what was that for?" He growled angry at me. 

"Because your a big stupid idiot! That's why!" I all but yell at him trying to keep my voice down in the busy cafe. I groan and continue, "How do you think you just made Juvia feel?"

"Well I-I don't really know." he stuttered. 

"You are going to make her cry Gray. Do you want to do that?" I hiss at him. To be fair he looked rather upset at that thought while he was denying whole heartedly. "Then you better make it up to her."

I left him sitting there a little confused and returned to my hiding place and it wasn't long before Lily joined me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded in return. I smile; thankfully I can rely on Lily to help me I would probably still be working on Gajeel if it wasn't for him.

Juvia returned to the table a smile on her face and Gray stared at her for a few minutes. When he realized it he looked away and blushed again. Juvia noticed and smiled even more. They ordered and finished their dessert in relative silence but it was a nice silence. They would keep staring at each other and blushing and smiling before turning away again. They even started laughing at how silly they were being. 

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" Gray asked her after paying the bill and they were getting ready to leave. 

"Juvia would love to!" she all but purred as she grabbed a hold of his arm. She realized what she had done and knowing he doesn't like it when she is clingy started to let go but Gray put his hand over hers smiling while guiding them out of the cafe. 

"Then let's go, I have a great idea on how to end our date!" he smiled at her. She visibly deflated at the thought of their date ending already but was happy that Gray didn't want her to let go for once. 

I look at Lily, "Sometimes I really want to smack him." He groaned in agreement. 

We followed them to the park with the small pond in it. He took her straight to the pond and pulled away from her. He then used his ice make magic to freeze a path to the center and then made a slide of ice there in the middle going into the now freezing water. He turned around and smiled at her. He had shed his clothes at the lakeside, I'm grateful that he left good boxers on, making Juvia stare at him as he worked. He ran up the slide and slid down into the water with a big splash. 

When he came back for air he waved at her, "The water is freezing! Come on in." He climbed up and slid down while still in her nice dress and splashed into the cold water laughing. They both got out and did it again. Juvia's water body keeping her clothes relatively dry whenever she got out. They played like children for a while before getting out and drying on the grass bank still laughing. 

"And that is why I love you." Gray said standing up stretching and helping Juvia up as well. 

She froze, "Gray-sama loves Juvia?" she asked him.

He nodded and then when she was standing up and he was dressed again he got down on one knee, taking her hand and looking her in the eyes in the moonlight. "Juvia will you marry me?" He asked her pulling out a ring with a blue sapphire in the center on a white gold band. 

Juvia just stared and then she must have realized it was real because she started crying and nodding and finally said "Yes," as he was putting the ring on her finger. She circled her arms around his neck and he swung her around.

"Thank you for proving to me that you will not leave me and for putting up with me for so long." He whispered before finally kissing her. 

"Juvia is so happy, Gray-sama loves Juvia too." Juvia cried returning the kiss. I look at Lily with a big smile on my face and he smiles back giving me a good job pat on the back. We quietly flew away leaving Gray and Juvia where they were. 

Once we were a good way away I started laughing and punching into the air happy with my victory. "We did it! Another couple down two more to go!" 

"Let's go check on how Laxus and Mira are doing. They should be finishing their dinner by now." Lily smiled also proud of our progress. We flew to some fancy dinner and I could see Laxus and Mira sitting at an outdoor table. We land in a nearby tree and listen in.

"Laxus this has been fun we should go out more often!" Mira tells him laughing. 

"Well about that, would you like to get some ice cream? I know a great place nearby." he smiles back at her. He must have been doing great because she smiled and blushed lightly holding his hand. He paid their bill and they walked hand in hand a few blocks

"What has gotten into you lately?" Mira questioned him. "You have been acting so different for months now and then suddenly you ask me on a date?" she shook her head at the thought. "And it was amazing." she sighed happily leaning her head on his arm.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Final chapter! Hope you enjoy this one was supposed to be more lighthearted and fluff than anything. The only reason it was rated mature is because I do not make it a secret that they watch their friends have sex.

Laxus looked away and was silent for several minutes but Mira didn't seem to mind. I don't really think she was expecting an answer. They arrived at the ice cream shop and they both ordered a lemon cone before Laxus guided her to a nearby park bench. They ate in comfortable silence, Laxus even had his arm around Mira's shoulders as he gazed at the stars above slowly eating his frozen treat. 

"It's hard to explain, I guess I can try. If you really want me to?" Laxus looked back down at Mira as she was finishing her cone, his had hardly been touched. She looked up at him with her big kind eyes and nodded content to lean on his shoulder and watch him talk. 

"Well you know I'm a dragon slayer even though I used lacrima to become one." he stated watching her and she nodded up at him resting her head back on his shoulder to wait for him to continue. "Well, even though I never had a dragon parent like the others I still have some of their instincts. It's so hard to explain, believe it or not I had to ask Natsu and Gajeel about it and they were gone for so long..." he just stopped unsure of what to tell next. He looked into Mira's eyes as if he was searching for the answer there. 

"Mira will you be my mate?" he breathed out almost like he couldn't think properly.

"Your what?" Mira asked slightly confused. She had straightened back up and was now looking at him putting some distance between them. I saw Laxus notice and frowned slightly. 

"My mate, it's difficult to explain I guess. Basically I'm asking if you will marry me, but in the dragon way not the human way." Laxus had looked away already looking disappointed. So he couldn't see what I was seeing. I saw as Mira's face lit up only freezing for a moment before jumping up startling Laxus. 

"Yes! Oh my Mavis! How is it done? Do I do anything special? Does it hurt? Should I talk to one of the other already mated-" Mira was cut off by Laxus grabbing her and kissing her passionately. At first she was shocked but then she relaxed into it and quickly kissed him back. 

"Mine," Laxus whispered before picking her up princess style and running off towards his house. It took several minutes to find his house because we lost sight of him but when we did they were already very busy. It took what seemed like forever but when they passed out I could just barely make out Mira's mark from the window. A twin lightening bolt with bat like wings. Odd but okay, I shrug to Lily and we fly off. 

One more couple to go. Lily and I went to our own homes agreeing to meet again in the morning. Erza was not going to be easy. Carla was pleased with our progress making me a very happy Exceed. 

The sun was shining as I flew alongside my mate to the guild. I stopped here and there whenever I saw some pretty flower to pluck for her. She would just happily sigh as if she couldn't be happier, I couldn't help beaming with each smile she gave me. 

I was just sitting her at the bar when Master came running searching for Mira. Oops I guess I didn't think that part through. "Where could she be? She is never late for her shift!" He muttered looking around. 

Just then Lily came flying in with an envelope in hand. "Master," he bowed his head slightly before handing him the envelope. I read over his shoulder; Gramps, sorry Mira will be with me for a few weeks and wont be able to come to the guild. Good news when we return.

I looked up at Master's face to see him beaming. I crack a grin, he already knows. But I wont tell him. "Master where is Mira?" I ask him instead bringing him back down to earthland from his fantasies of great grandbabies. 

He composed himself before saying something along the lines of her going on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while. I kind of rolled my eyes at him and he glared at me. But now it was time to work on the hardest nuts to crack, Erza and Jellal.

I look over at them, Erza is sitting down eating on a strawberry cake nothing new there. Behind her I could see Jellal standing against the wall. Ever since the queen pardoned him he joined the guild and that was great but he still acted like such a loner all the time. 

I get up and fly over to Erza, thankfully both Natsu and Gray are not here at the moment so she might actually finish her cake in relative peace. "Hey, Erza!" I call out before I land next to her. 

She just blinked at me for a moment looked around and then at me again. "Hello Happy. How are you today?" she asked taking another bite of her cake. 

I don't want your cake I want to yell at her but whatever. "I was wanting to know if you would be willing to go on a date with someone I know?" I asked her loud enough that Jellal clearly heard me. Judging from the look on his face he is not happy about it either. 

"Someone wants to go on a date with me? Why don't they just ask me themselves?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me. She was not happy at all. 

I held my hands up in surrender and when she took another bite I continued. "There is someone I want to set up on a blind date. They don't know that it is you." I could see her calming down as I spoke. "He is always by himself and I thought that a date could maybe open him up a bit." 

She seemed to think it over a bit, I could see her visibly fighting the urge to turn back and look at Jellal and he was pale with fear. My guess is that he didn't expect her to think about it at all. Erza suddenly nodded and smiled at me, "Okay, I'll go but what kind of date will it be if he doesn't even know he is going on it yet?" 

"Oh I will let him know soon. I was going to send you two to the cafe down the street they are having a cake sampler today. So be sure to eat real food before you go." I smile at her as I see her eyes light up. 

I could also see Jellal deflate at hearing it all, he started walking to the door and I followed him. When we were both outside I landed on his shoulder making him jump. "So I think I set you two up pretty good for a first date don't you think so?" I smiled proud of myself. 

"Wha-" he started.

"It's not like there is just anyone who could pull off a date with Erza. You better just go and buy a ring now and give it to her tonight." I sigh before leaning towards his ear to whisper, "You want her to be happy right?" 

He stared at me blankly and then understanding seemed to dawn on him as his eyes grew wide. I smiled again, "good." before I flew away again. 

I go back inside and tend to Carla. She is starting to get rather large now and seems to be having trouble getting around. "How are you? I just got fresh cup of your favorite." I tell her trying to help her. 

She gives me an evil look before asking, "Did you get it done yet?" 

I smile before responding, "They have a date tonight at the cafe with the cake sampler." I wait for her to smile and add, "Do you want anything? Are you comfortable?" 

She sighed and nodded her head, "I'm just tired, I'm sorry." 

"Come on let's get you back home then. I can worry about the details later and Wendy was going to come over in a little while anyway." I help her up just as Wendy came in the doorway out of breath. Geeze now what?

"Carla! I'm so happy I didn't miss you. I never see you anymore." Wendy came practically flying to us. Well unexpected but not bad thankfully. I ended up just huffing a bit bored. 

"Happy why don't you go ahead and get started with your plans? Wendy will take me, you don't have to worry." Carla purred sweetly. I frown a bit but agree anyway. 

I fly over to Lily after kissing her goodbye and Wendy happily dotting on her. Well it is Wendy so that is only to be expected, I guess. I watch from beside Lily and he looks between me and them, before dragging me out behind him. 

It's not long before we find Gray and Juvia walking around the park holding hands. Lily and I stop and watch for a while making sure things are going well and of course they are. I really don't understand how it took them so long to get together in the first place. It's really kind of sad. 

After another minute or two of watching them we take off to find Erza and Jellal. It takes a minute but we find Erza looking at different armors and dresses browsing through the different materials. Well that was boring but I do notice her looking at a few cute outfits as well. Hmmm maybe this will work out?

Lily and I take off to the cake shop and I make sure everything is ready. The owner was a little upset until he found out that the Erza Scarlett was coming to his shop on a date. He excitedly started putting Lily and I to work making several extra cakes as well. 

When it was finally time Lily and I made our escape to the guild where the two were supposed to meet. Erza was already there in a deep purple dress that went to her knees and we could see Jellal coming as well in a nice suit. 

"So I finally get to meet my blind date huh?" Erza laughed when she saw us unable to see Jellal yet. "I hope we have fun." She smiled. 

Lily is the one who introduced Jellal as her date and she looks absolutely shocked yet happy and scared at the same time. Lily and I watched from a distance as they went from table to table and laughed as the music played and I even saw Jellal ask her to dance. Which a few other couples saw and imitated as well. So now the cake sampling was a dance. I can't stop just gaping at them. 

For someone who is constantly punishing himself he is doing a great job wooing Erza. After several hours of this going on even the store owner can't seem to help but be a good host. It was well after sunset when they left the shop and Jellal was taking Erza home; that we could finally hear what was going on.

"This has been great, we should do it again?" Erza sighed leaning against Jellal's shoulder. Then she must have realised what she said and did because she visibly jumped and started stammering, "Well, I mean. You know." 

Jellal laughed and kissed her under a street light and when he slowly pulled away, "I'm sorry did I go to far?" She shook her head no earning herself another smile. "Can I do it again?" Again Erza nodded and he kissed her slowly in a way that looked like it could stop time itself. 

When they pulled away this time Jellal held her close. "Erza, I have spent a lot of time hating and hurting myself." He glanced away for a moment and after only a second he looked to her again. "Will you marry me? I know I don't deserve it. I know I don't deserve to be happy and I certainly don't deserve to be with you but I love you." I was kind of expecting some great big grand gesture but honestly this just seems better. 

"Yes!" Erza screamed throwing her arms around his neck kissing him again. I bit anticlimactic but I look at Lily next to me in the tree and we touch knuckles before flying away. Staying only long enough to watch Jellal put a ring on her finger. 

We fly out separate ways after reaching the guild and I go home to find Carla screaming. She was laying our egg, which was a light purple color. Thankfully Wendy was here so she helped heal Carla before laying her down to rest. 

Over the next several weeks while we waited for our egg to hatch Gray and Juvia got married and so did Erza and Jellal. In fact they were already back from their honeymoons and we were all hanging out at the guild when our egg started to move. 

"Hurry the baby's coming!" I screamed and Carla laughed kissing me on the cheek and Lucy and Natsu gathered close. I sat on Natsu's lap as Carla sat on Wendy's and we insisted that Lucy hold our egg between us. 

A solid lavender purple baby kitten finally broke the egg shell apart and looked between all five of us. And after hugging Carla and I turned back to Lucy. 

She pointed at her and said very clearly where the whole guild could hear her, "Five babies!" She turned to Levy and pointed at her, "Three babies!" And turned to Juvia, "Two babies!" Erza, "One baby!" Mira, "Three babies!" And lastly she pointed at Wendy, "Six babies!" Everyone was shocked silent. A new born baby just told us how many babies we were having... I guess that's Fairy Tail for you. I guess the name Destiny was a good one?

That's our story, the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So what did you all think? I know it was short but it was meant to be after all. I hope everyone liked it but I also think I will stick to writing lemons like my past books. This was hard... Until next time Minna! 💃


End file.
